


Circus for the Freaks

by Spider_Dork



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, dc mentions, random characters have cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe, mutants find themselves as slaves, soldiers, or in zoos</p>
<p>These are the circus freaks, and no being a circus freak or worker isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
<p>Peter Parker mutated after a spider bite, once word got out he had to leave home before slavers showed up, he ended up selling himself to the circus.</p>
<p>Wade Wilson was sold to the circus after a horrible accident, or that's what he says, the carneys say he's been in a circus his entire life, sold by a father who didn't want him</p>
<p>This is their love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Spider comes to play.

The ring master stood in the middle of it all, turning around and booming out in a big voice, announcing the acts of the night

Each night had the beginning, clowns and smoke and mirrors, then the acrobats, some mutated to be more agile and swift, others worked at it,

Then there were the step up acts, not famous enough for their own show but not 'boring' like the clowns, 

Then there were the main acts, a new one each night, the things people came to see.

And tonight it was Peter.

He watched the clowns bat around, the kids laughing, the fire spitting and then the sword swallowers, 

An acrobat started soaring above, contortionists doing... that.

And then the step up act, a boy named Johnny could set himself on fire, he started his routine spitting fire, and then threw away the torch and appeared to breath the fire, and then cupped his hands around his mouth and blew the fire through them, then they caught fire.

The ring master boomed: "no need to call the docs folks this is all part of the act."

The crowd gasped as the flames spread down his bare arms and starts to burn up the cheap vest, that'll be taken out of his pay for sure.

The fire didn't move past his shoulders other than the smoldering vest, and he beamed at the croud, he could wield the flames like they were a part of him and then in one breath blew it out and it was just him, no heat.

The crowd went wild.

 

Peter clipped on his webshooters, he found a way to keep these as his own property, slinging is the only thing he owns anymore.

"Our next act will have you on the edge of your seat! Those with weak hearts should turn away! Weak stomachs, just hope you can aim!

Behold the AMAZING Spider-Man!"

The crowd cheered, and chanted his name, he climbed up and stood on the high wire, The crowd goes silent as he takes a step, no bar, no net, no lines, he's all alone on that little bitty cord.

Music starts and he dashes out over the line, the crowd gasps, surely he's going to fall?

Peter runs and he's halfway down the line and he jumps, doing a flip and a cartwheel on the line, the tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife, he did one, two, three back flips and was once again in the center of the line, the crowd cheers and Peter stands up and bows, in all directions before feigning a slip, catching himself in the last second by his fingers

All the crowd gasps and a few scream.

"He's going to fall!"

Yes he is, he drops speedily towards the ground and a everyone screams or covers their or their children's eyes.

He stops upside down at the last second, hanging by a silver thread that shines and sparkles in the lights of the big top, 

Gasps and stunned silence.

Peter flips upright and tugs on the line, shooting himself upward and wrapping the web along the line before perching deftly on it, he preformed a few more stunts and web slung around the tent but that was his main act.

His act ends and the show ends, people filing out to enjoy the rides or pay an extra $50 to meet the Freaks,  
Johnny was swarmed with rich girls and Peter got a couple of "you were cool"s he started packing up when the ringmaster tapped on his shoulder and signed that the owner wants to see him

Freddy is a mutant that can't use his voice in enclosed areas because it's deafening.

So yes, Peter learned ASL

He walked out to the owner's trailer, more like a house shaped like a car, and knocked.

One of the girls opened the door.

"It's that dork you asked for mistah J."

She twirled a strand of hair and sat next to the owner, dyed green hair, silver teeth, makeup out the wazoo, it's like he wants to look crazy.

"Listen, I've sold you to a different circus, they need a new acrobat and I said why not when we have Johnny?!" The man said excitedly, giving a full toothy grin, "so you're not our problem anymore, after we leave you'll be picked up by the next crew and that'll be that."

There was silence. The owner turned to the girl currently occupying his side. "Harley, why is he still standing he gawking?"

"He must have a death wish puddin'"

Peter nodded and said "yessir, sorry sir, I was waiting for permission to leave."

"OH! How polite, well he tried." 

"Scram kid" the girl hissed, pressing closer to the owner.

Peter walked out into the day. How'd he end up at such a weird circus in the first case was a mystery to him.

He went to go talk to Freddy, he helps manage things.

All Freddy knew was after they leave there was a carnival coming in, and that he was sorry.

He helped pack up and get ready for the next show, they're here for three more days. He'll just help.

The small booths outside the circus were mostly theirs, fortune tellers ands scammers, one was a local fruit stand, and there was one that was just some homeless dude who could forage and make Hand made crafts and they let him stick around.

Peter hung out with him when he wasn't working. His name is Sam, and he said that the screams from his show startled people out here. That was nice. He gave Peter a little spider toy he made. That's sweet. Later that night after all the stuff was put away and locked up everyone came to visit him, giving him the odd gift once and a while. Gwen was crying and hugged him. They'd been friends since he got in the circus. Johnny said he was actually looking forward to getting to know Peter. That's nice, not anymore. Freddy hugged him, No one else knew Peter but they were all sort of extended family. One chick was the last night's main and could shoot a dime dropped from the high wire, big fan of tight white very and black outfits.

She said she liked the dropping act

Thanks

People were sad to see him go. 

He still helped set up and take down for the last few days and sat ontop of his trailer ave watched as the last view of the circus drove away.

In a couple days the carnival/circus thing would show up.

He has no idea what he's getting into.

He seems to be going into a form of shock


	2. Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler, Peter and Wade doing stuff... have fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did edit this... shoo

Peter sat on his “trailer” it’s half a trailer, broken and jerry rigged… the only way he was allowed to keep it was that it’s worthless and would have fallen apart before they reached this city had it not been for his webs keeping it together… It’s been two days since his circus left.. Ha… His…

The next circus should come around tomorrow… the circuses used to be restrained to seasons, but since the mutant epidemic “Normal” people like to see more freakshows in cages and those who can’t afford a slave like to see the circus… Also apparently the fear of being so close to something “inhuman” was addicting… or so he read.. An old soggy newspaper is stuck to the side of his trailer.

“The Amazing Spider-Man Gone Rouge?!”

He was one of the favorite acts for the past year… the big acts only last a year at most so he should expect people starting to question and fear him… he thought he’d go back to being a stage hand…

Thunder roared overhead and peter groaned… his shack of a trailer wasn’t waterproof…   
He quickly webbed the biggest holes and stuck some trash to the cracks to help… he needed to use his webfluid sparingly… He opened the wooden boards replacing a door and stepped inside. A cot, a cabinet he used to store clothes, a mini fridge he made is wrapped in cardboard too look like a pile of junk.. You can’t really have much unless you hide it… he closes and ties the door shut with a frayed piece of twine. A small chest made of particle board is screwed to the wall and contains a “kids first chemistry set” which he uses to make his web fluid.

He sighs and lands heavily on the cot, taking off the webshooters and checking the cartridges… not enough…

He has nothing to eat and refuses to steal… but he could be killed for begging on the streets..  
Or worse..

Sleep.. Sleep will keep him from thinking of hunger…

He doses off, not budging when the deafening sound of rain hitting the metal roof explodes over his head, a slow leak dripping onto a small wooden spider toy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Wade stretched out on top of the trailer he shares with a couple of other circus freaks.  
Yes, they are currently driving down the freeway but that doesn’t mean anything… Nobody can see the roof so as long as he doesn’t stand up he’ll be fine…

The wind whipped past him, for a moment he wished he had hair to feel the wind go through it, he frowned and rubbed his face, wishing he was wearing his mask, he only wears his suit for his shows but he feels most comfortable in kevlar and leather. 

The collar of his red button-up shirt was flipping in the wind and his unbuttoned sleeves looked like they wanted to fly away. To another city he goes, another place to scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its small but it exists 
> 
>  
> 
> sry


	3. They arive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other circus shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT EDITED THIS this is in my little storage cache whatever full of terrible skeletons of chapters but ITS ALL I HAVE so enjoy and i might try to fix up the story lateeer?? ok bi

The sound of motorcycles roared into the clearing, skidding to a halt behind the broken-down back- half of a trailer, clouds of dust blowing around as the bikers take off their helmets and laugh, a Skinny boy jumps onto the trailer and silently watches them.

 

A lifted truck roars onto the dirt-and-crabgrass area, set just out of town they can be as loud as they want. A fancy motorhome rolls in behind the truck and about  half a dozen more trucks, vans and cars towing trailers come in, all gathering around the bikers behind the dirty broken trailer.

 

The rich and usually free mutants and circus owners have arrived

 

A biker with serious sideburns was angrily staring at the few set up crewmembers who drove the trucks  start to set up trailers and a man with a silver arm jumps out of the motor home and walks to the truck, Peter glares, if he could, his face was looking pretty hollow and starved so he just looks gaunt. A few people stare at him, the angry guy never glanced his way.

A shout reaches His ears and Peter whips around to see the more run-down and beat up trucks arrive, hauling the dirtier- torn up trailers, probably carrying humans and supplies for booths and a couple 18 wheelers show up trucking rides… 

 

This is a circus that caters to children as well… that’s nice… 

 

One of the trucks has a weirdo hanging out of the driver’s door, the scream came from said weirdo, wearing a red shirt and flailing wildly.

 

Spidey-sense goes off and Peter reacts, the truck’s not stopping and is headed straight for his trailer. Peter jumps and shoots a web, hitting the top of the truck and pulling Peter directly to the truck, he lands, sliding down the back, ignoring the yells from the man clad in red and kicks the trailer while webbing the loose connection so it breaks and leaves the trailer behind, another web is already on the weirdo’s back and pulling him to the ground, but he doesn’t fall. He’s grabbed onto the side of the truck and stares at peter, jumping over him to land on the inside of the door (almost tearing it off) and pulling the steering wheel. A web to the ground turns the truck just as a headlight bashes into the corner of the trailer, scattering glass and bits of metal over the sparse grass and tipping over what's left of his trailer.

 

The truck skids to a stop and Peter glares at the man in red.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Wade clings to the side of the truck, mouth agape. This kid looks maybe 18, 19? Like he hasn't eaten a full meal in years and he just did the most badass thing he’s seen in years… Logan smiles approvingly and most of the crew looks annoyed, but not as bad or as mad as this kid, who’s trailer (if you could call it that) is now in torn-up pieces and on its side. Wade hadn’t seen it.

 

“I- I’m so sorry kid, I didn’t see your, uh, trailer? Usually the field is clear”

 

The boy’s glare deepens, his face all skin-and bones, cheekbones look like they'll cut through at any moment and his eyes looking hollow.

 

“Uh, can you speak?” He croaked out, worriedly watching the kid.

 

“Yes.” was the short, clipped reply. The kind of reply you get from someone who’s seen too much and been through too much and all but shut down. 

 

“So… what’s that white stuff??”

 

“Don’t antagonize the newbie Wade.”

He turned around to see Steve walking towards him, everyone calls him Cap still, even though he hasn’t been anywhere near the army since the mutant ban ordeal. 

“You better help him put his trailer back together until we can get him a better one.”

 

Wade perked up at this and turned back to the kid, who was still angrily glaring at him. He gently steps down from the side of the truck and raised his hands. “Again, sorry man, but hey, you’re joining us? That’s cool.”  Only a glare.

 

Steve chuckled and walked up to the kid. “So you’re Peter? Nice to meet you, I’ll have someone show you around and introduce you to everyone after we get your trailer set up ok?”

 

Peter softened his gaze and nodded, stepping down from the door he was still stuck tolooking up at cap.

 

Man this child was short…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDEK what POV this was supposed to be in guys im so sorry


	4. They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say Hi Wade
> 
> "Hi..."

Peter sighed as he watched the truck pull away and some super strength mutants pick up its rather large trailer and carry it to its designated place in the semi-circle at the back of the property, Peter noticed that they put the housing trailers all together snugly and worked together to put it all up, there were only a small handful of nicer trailers and not THAT nice, the motor home and the lifted truck obviously belonged to the owner but he’s not seen him. This circus seems more like an extended family of mutants, rather than the small groups of “friends”  relying on manipulating each other to survive.   
  
One of the nicer trailers is a giant kitchen and where the crews make food, Some fold out to make large partitions and booths. in a couple days the other merchants who do not belong to this set will arrive and get whatever booth spots are left and the start of the new week will mark the opening of this carnival.

 

The man in red returns, rubbing the back of his neck… Wade. Peter has a feeling he’ll grow to despise that name entirely. 

 

He appears to want to speak. “Hey, if you need help lifting the trailer I can get-” He is interrupted as Peter kicks a perfectly aimed rock and it hits the weirdo directly in the center of his forehead. “Hey!” He protested as Peter smirks, and walks to his trailer, staring at what was once the roof he crouches and digs his hands under the edge. “I don’t think that a good idea-”

Peter shuts him up by single-handedly lifting the trailer, wincing as he hears rattling inside from his personal belongings. The trailer rocks back onto its wheels and one bursts, deflating sadly. He turns to look at the man in red, who is staring at him mouth agape… it looks odd, like an old avocado who’s had a bad shock. But hey, who knows what he’s gone through… Lord knows Peter has scars he wished he didn’t.

 

-_-_-_-_

 

The skinny boy just lifted a trailer. Wade approached the trailer and grabbed a bottom edge and tried to lift it… no use. It’s pretty heavy. He let go and massaged his hands as he watch the boy, possibly starving and yet so much stronger than the average man… he’d be terrifying in full strength. The kid stares at a gaping hole in the corner of the trailer. Wade looks in and just gets sadder. There’s a sad cot that looks like it should have been scrapped a few decades ago, half of the stuff in the trailer looks cobbled out of trash, a cabinet was torn open and clothes strewn about the inside. From the inside you could tell that the kid used whatever that sticky white stuff is to keep the thing together. The only personal item wade could see was a small wooden spider toy that lay broken on the ground. Missing a leg.

 

The kid stepped in and crouched, picking up the spider and cradling it, holding it to his chest and sifting through trash and clothes. Wade spun around and scanned the debris around the trailer, picking up a sock and a couple of wooden beads that look like they belonged to the leg. He gathered a bigger piece of metal to hopefully fix the hole and found the remainder of the spiderleg dangling from a torn piece of wall.

 

He looked back through the hole to see the kid sitting in the corner, holding the toy and a broken bit of glass tube? He knocked and the kid looked up, dull dead eyes looked back at him. A shiver went down his spine. ‘What did this kid go through?’ he wondered, he was obviously from another circus, some of them could be pretty terrible. 

 

“May I come in?” 

 

The kid nodded hesitantly and kicked open a box, throwing the broken tube inside. His hand is bleeding but he doesn't seem to notice and swipes his hand through his hair. Blood keeping it in place.

 

Wade drops the metal sheet and squeezes inside, crouching next to the thin little thing on the floor. There’s broken glass from that tubey thing scattered around the box it was thrown into, the kid is probably sitting on some, his legs might be torn up. But the kid doesn’t look pitiful, starved and bleeding, dead eyes staring into space he has a sort of strength around him, and Wade find it hard to know how to feel, respect for this kid who would have died long ago was he not so strong or to feel sorry for this young thing who could have ruled the world had he not been a mutant, had the mutant ban not happened. He opened his hand with the broken spiderleg in it and he tossed the sock into the cabinet where the clothes once belonged. Only when the kid reached for the wooden beads with his cut up hand did he realize it had been bleeding. He wiped it on his dirty shirt and grabbed the beads, stringing them back together and attempting to tie the leg back on the wooden spider. Wade stares… the spider was nice, hand-carved, the legs and head were strings of wooden beads and appeared to be a child’s toy. 

 

“Is that from before?”


End file.
